


Polar Pounding: Slammed in the Butt by a Billionaire Business Bear

by Anonymous



Category: Stellar Firma (Podcast)
Genre: Anal Sex, Chuck Tingle Pastiche, Declarations Of Love, Do Not Archive, First Time, For The Love Of God Do Not Archive, Hopefully less typos than your average Tingler but hey, I've pretty clearly waived my right to judge, M/M, No betas we die like buckaroos, Or do if you're into it, Oral Sex, Pastiche-Typical References to Poorly Obfuscated Drug/Alcohol Use, Rimming, Technically bestiality but if you've ever read a Tingler it's really more along the lines of, Warning: Trexel Geistman (Mentioned Only), Xenophilia, canon-typical threats of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 05:25:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19805662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: David 7 has almost lost hope for his continued survival when he encounters Lorek Brynison, king of the armored polar bears of Svalbard and lauded virtuoso of the intergalactic business community. Within each other they find a partner who inspires them to experience new things, perceive the universe in new ways, and reach new heights of carnal pleasure.This erotic tale is 3695 words of sizzling Polar Bear on Bio Facsimile action, including anal, blowjobs, rimming, cream pies, and interspecies love breaking down social and self-imposed barriers.





	Polar Pounding: Slammed in the Butt by a Billionaire Business Bear

**Author's Note:**

> I almost bailed on this fic premise when I read my first Tinglers and realized exactly what the full Tingler experience involved (particularly that it would have to be written in first-person) but bailing rarely does anyone any good. Sometimes you just have to pound it out to prove love.

I sit silently in the only room I've ever known, contemplating my imminent demise and hoping I.M.O.G.E.N will shut the alarms off soon. For once, I'm not terrified. I've spent so long fearing what would happen if a brief weren't submitted on time, if I were found out or a planet were made badly enough that I'd be slurried for it. Now that it has happened, I mostly feel numb. My fate, like the brief, is out of my hands now. 

Or maybe it isn't, not entirely. Maybe a being's fate is never entirely out of their hands, even if it seems hopeless, even if they're a clone. I'm just starting to eye the vents when a new tone joins the alarms. It's the only warning I have before the door whirs open.

"Intruder detected. Security alerted," I.M.O.G.E.N announces as I stare, wide eyed, at the broad being blocking the door. He's massive, and muscular, and I can't help noticing as the warning lights glint off his armor that he's very, very handsome.

"Trexel Geistman!" The figure roars, "I've come to deliver my complaint face to soon-to-be-mauled face!"

I don't think to run as he surges into the room. I'm stunned by his majesty and the strength displayed in every rippling muscle as he moves. My only regret is that I won't get to see this impressive creature power-stance in person. Because I'll be dead.

He stops just in front of me, exhaling a puff of bear breath into my face. "Do you have anything to say for yourself?" 

"I'm not Trexel Geistman!" I manage to squeak. "I'm just a clone, a bio facsimile, David."

I take a breath to find my courage. "Who are you?" I ask, though I can guess.

The bear rears up, and I feel my dreams come true as he settles into a power-stance beyond my wildest imaginings. "I am Lorek Brynison, king of the armored polar bears of Svalbard," he roars, "and valued client of Stellar Firma. And I am dissatisfied with my purchase!"

"I'm sorry?" I reply, still stunned by his grace and might, "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"I have come to extract vengeance in a toll of blood and flesh. I cannot let this slight against my people go unchallenged." He drops back to all fours, tone shifting to a more conversational bass that reverberates through me, "Your reputation is your most important asset in business. If I were to be satisfied with only a partial refund from Stellar Firma, other businesses would think they could take advantage of me."

"Well," I tell him, "Trexel isn't here and probably won't be coming back any time soon. If you want vengeance, you've got a long wait ahead. And maybe a line."

"The customer should never be left to wait!" Lorek Brynison roars. "I can't stay here! There's a post-meeting party to get to. Your shoddy operations management shames Stellar Firma and humanity by extension!"

"I'd pass the message along, but no-one listens to clones," I say, voice tight with my feelings of powerlessness in the face of the hypercapitalism embodied by The Board. I've come to understand that the emotional, mental, and physical repercussions of the exploitation of the worker – or sub-citizen-employee as the case may be – are considered immaterial by the exploitative classes.

We stare at each other for a long moment, gazes weighted with something heavier than customer feedback. It's an electric tension, a spark between us.

Just when I think that spark could ignite, Lorek looks away.

"I've never considered the perspective of a sentient non-being before. Food for thought." His tone is softer than I'd heard before, almost melancholy. 

"Please do not eat the clone," I.M.O.G.E.N's voice rings out, startling Lorek Brynison out of whatever daze he'd entered. In a blink, his confident air settles over him again.

"That's more food for thought. You do look like something delicious."

I feel heat rising in my cheeks. For a second I let myself imagine he's coming on to me, but of course it has to be my imagination; what would a billionaire of a business bear, a king at that, want with a clone like me?

"You really could be attractive if you had a bath," he adds, a teasing wink taking the sting out of the words and laying his meaning bare.

"That is literally the nicest thing anyone has ever said about me." I can hear the pleased surprise in my own voice.

"Wow," Lorek Brynison says, staring at me for a long moment. "Okay, come with me."

"Come with you?" I spend a second wondering what he means, but it becomes clear as I follow his gaze back to the door. "I'm not allowed to leave the room."

With one mighty paw he pulls me close to his broad, heavily armored chest. 

"I've done a lot of things people aren't allowed to do. Come out and live a little." That handsome, roguish smile is back.

"Don't worry, they'll think I've eaten you," he assures me as he turns to the door, "or that I've taken you to eat later. They won't care enough to follow it up."

"Yeah," I sigh, "that sounds right."

"Emancipation attempt detected," I.M.O.G.E.N calls out. "Security Alerted."

With no more warning than that, several turrets descend from the ceiling. For a moment all I can hear is the ping of bullets against armor, but then we're out, and the door is closing, and I'm entering a world that has always been beyond my grasp.

I stare around at the walls of a corridor. I hadn't really understood that any area could extend for such a distance; I'd known numbers, I'd seen schematics, but to actually see it stretching a good thirty paces in front of me is breathtaking. 

I turn to Lorek to see him watching me. 

"Did you get hit?" I ask, suddenly realizing that this handsome, debonair bear has actually risked himself for me.

"Not a scratch," Lorek says, turning to show me where the bullets had slammed with unerring accuracy into his armor. "Didn't even hurt; the fur gives good padding."

I take a moment to admire the fur in question, pale and bright under the industrial lighting. The luscious, luxurious length of it along his forelegs is captivating. I can feel the heat rising in my face, and elsewhere.

"Come on," he says, not letting me lose myself in my fantasies. "I've got a party to get to, and if you want, you're my plus one."

"Yes," I gasp, suddenly certain I'd do anything to go to this party with him. It's almost a shock to realize that I want his company even more than I want to party. In these few, short minutes of knowing each other, he's risen to the forefront of my mind, supplanting the dreams I've held dear for days.

He leads me away from the room, through mazes of corridors and then to a docking bay and finally into a private spaceship. I stare around in wonder at the grandeur of the ship's construction and decoration. 

"Like what you see?" Lorek asks, radiating an attractive confidence.

I tear my gaze from the gold plating that covers the ship's interior to focus on him. He's an imposing, erotic figure, and he moves like he knows what I'm thinking. 

"I do," I say, gathering my own confidence and giving him a once-over.

He bares his teeth in a grin and gestures at the ship's controls. "She almost flies herself, but I want to see how you handle a shaft."

The ship has a joystick, not a manual gear lever but a directional guide; they're easier to use than wheels for some species. I've never flown before, but I'd looked up some tutorials on I.M.O.G.E.N during my long, empty days alone when I'd hardly dared to dream of a better life. I grasp it firmly and pull where the navigation guides me.

"You've got talent," Lorek Brynison says, stepping up behind me and pressing his armored front to my back, "raw talent."

He brings a paw around to cover my hand on the stick, guiding me through the last few movements before we arrive at our destination. I feel my passion start to rise in his presence, and since his bottom half is naked and pressed up against me, it's clear he's entering a similar state.

I think about what will happen if I grind back on him, but before I can gather enough confidence to take the initiative the ship's navigation system chimes to say we've arrived. 

"I'm a bear. We work hard; we play hard." Lorek leans his head close, snout almost brushing my ear. "There's no party like a polar party. Come and see."

He steps back for a moment, the sudden space between our bodies letting us regain our composure, then he takes me by the hand and pulls me out of the ship. 

Comforted by the feeling of his paw on my skin, I don't feel the least bit frightened entering this exciting new situation. It's loud, and the lights are bright and pulsating, and there are more people than I've ever seen before, but with Lorek at my side I feel like I can face anything.

"Dance with me," he commands, taking charge and pulling me through the crowd to the dancefloor.

"My dancing module was never fully installed," I warn him.

"That's okay," he grins, "I'll show you how it's done."

The music is scary, but in an exciting way. The beat pounds through my body, making me want to try new things, and having Lorek as a partner ensures that I do in the best of ways. He shows me modern, classical, and so many other forms of dance that I lose track. Despite the heat of other bodies dancing their hearts out nearby, it feels like we're alone on the floor, transported to our own personal pleasure planet where nothing exists but us and our passionate connection. 

Lorek grinds against me, powerful, sensitive, and radiant with lust. I decide to take the plunge.

"I'm having a great time here," I say, suavely, "but I want to do things with you that we can't do on the dancefloor. Unless this is that kind of party. But no one else is doing that so probably it isn't. Unless, does it turn into that kind of party later? Is there an alarm for that or something?" Now that he's helped me unleash my innate talent for dancing I feel confident enough in my movements to clarify my point by grinding against him. I'm not as confused or as oily as I'd been led to expect I would be if I ever took this step, but I'm positive that I'm ready for whatever comes next. 

"We can get a private VIP room," Lorek rumbles, "but before we do, I have to lay my heart bare. I've been running hot and cold with you because I was intimidated by the strength of our immediate connection, but I'm sure now that you're worth the risk of opening up to. I don't think I can do something casual, not with the connection I feel to you. If you're thinking about loving and leaving me, let me know now. I don't know much about life outside of business and ruling armored polar bears, but I know love when I feel it. I've never connected with anyone quite like this, and I need to know that if I dive into this without reservation you'll be right there by my side, emotionally, physically, and maybe even as a co-CEO in my next corporate takeover. I can tell that your life so far has given you revolutionary perspectives on personhood and the plight of the undervalued worker, and I believe that will add value in the development of corporate philosophies moving forward."

Stunned and ecstatic, I raise my hand to his furry cheek and pull him into a passionate interspecies embrace, trying to convey with a kiss the depth of the pure, bear-clone love that I can feel flowing through me. 

"Yes," I whisper, when the need for air forces our lips to separate. "Yes, that's exactly what I want."

Lorek's answering smile is radiant. He guides me off the floor and to the back of the club, then into a thickly walled room into which the sounds of the party only faintly penetrate.

I can't stop myself from reaching out for that business bear booty as soon as the door shuts behind us. I don't try to stop; I know we want the same thing.

His shining business breastplate suits him spectacularly, highlighting the rippling muscles in his forelegs and shoulders, but I have to pry it off. I have to see all of him.

He doesn't try to stop me, instead slicing the remains of my onesie off with a delicate claw.

I can tell he likes what he sees, and for my part Lorek's toned, muscular chest is everything I'd let myself hope for.

I take a moment to drink in the sight of this handsome hypercarnivorous ursus maritimus – my hypercarnivorous ursus maritimus – before it overwhelms me with lust.

Overcome with desire, I drop to my knees.

Lorek shifts into an intimate power-stance that I, like a sexy salmon in an arctic creek, am incapable of being anything but debilitatingly aroused by.

I take Lorek's massive business bear boner in hand before bringing it to my mouth.

I want to make him understand the freedom, joy, and peerless companionship he's brought into my life. If the Loulabella Anas-Marum novellas I'd looked up taught me anything, it's that I can do that through the power of love. And blowjobs.

I figure the reading has adequately prepared me for the real-life experience.

"I want your thick bear dick," I tell him, because the plots of the novellas had also made it apparent how important open and clear communication in a relationship is.

I lean forward and take his thick bear dick in my mouth, swallowing him deeper and deeper until he bumps up against my gag reflex. I try to keep going, but I can't help choking around him. I pull off to get my bearings and look up. Lorek stares down at me with open adoration. His gaze conveys that I don't need to do this, and only makes me want to do it more. 

I try again, relaxing in the presence of this pure, wholesome love enough to completely consume his cock. I find myself beatifically bearing down on his bared bear balls before Brynison bottoms out in the depths of my throat. My nose presses against his rock hard polar bear abs and I start bobbing my head up and down along his length in a confident rhythm.

He tilts his head back and roars in ecstasy, clearly overwhelmed by my preternatural deepthroating skills.

He starts to shake. As I stare up into his eyes he reaches down to grasp my hand. Even as I devote myself to pleasuring him, I can feel his devotion to me in the caress of his paw, his sharp, strong claws gentle against my skin. 

"I love you," he cries as he releases loads of hot jizz into my oesophagus. I swallow around him, taking everything he gives me.

After a moment he reaches down, muscles rippling as he pulls me off his cock and lifts me up, bending me over a table.

"Sweet enough to eat," he growls, spreading my buttcheeks with strong, hardy paws and teasing my hole with his breath.

"Look at you," he chuffs. "Look at this perfect ass. Have you ever had anyone snort lines of cocoa powder off it?"

"I've been trapped in a room my entire life," I remind him. "I've never even tried cocoa."

"Well, it's a deeply erotic experience." 

I twist to look back at him as he settles his muzzle against my rump, a promise of commitment in his eyes. 

"We'll have to try it sometime." He leans in, long, dark tongue lapping at my hole.

For the first few moments I'm unbalanced; it's a strange and exciting new experience, and it takes several licks for the sensation to resolve itself as pleasurable.

Once it does, it drives me wild. I moan wantonly, reaching back to help Lorek spread my cheeks wider. He responds by exploring my puckered hole with reckless abandon, slick tongue delving into my crack and driving me to the brink of orgasm.

"Yes," I shout at the hypercarnivorous bear feasting on my anus, "that feels so good. That feels so unbelievably good."

He keeps going until I'm breathlessly sobbing with arousal, wondering how his mouth can feel this good and if it's even possible for his dick to feel better.

I resolve to find out.

"Fuck me!" I demand, "I want to come on your cock."

Lorek pulls away from my anus and, with another show of majestic ursine strength, flips me onto my back.

My asshole is primed for his polar penetration, my natural clone goo and copious amounts of bear saliva slicking the way.

He grabs my legs and holds them apart, teasing me with a rub of his cock against my hungry hole.

"Come on," I moan, "bludgeon my butt with your big bear boner."

He grins his rakish, debonair grin again and pushes in, his massive dick stretching my tightness to its limit. The discomfort of being spread so wide and penetrated so deeply is swept aside by the simmering pleasure building within me at every one of Lorek's movements. 

He thrusts inside me with grace, as gentle as he is powerful, as skilled as he is massive. I feel more connected to him than ever in our carnal bliss, free in ways I hadn't known I was trapped. We can be open together, sharing our desires and safely making ourselves vulnerable to each other, helping each other reach greater heights of self-actualization, both in the bedroom and out of it.

"Faster!" I cry, giving myself over to the eroticism of the moment, "Fuck my clone sphincter raw!"

He pounds into me frantically, our movement shaking the sturdy table so hard it quakes beneath us. 

I have never felt so full in my life, not of love, and certainly not of cock.

I reach down and start jerking my hard cock in time to Lorek's thrusts. The pleasure inside me is approaching boiling point, about to bubble over in the form of a powerful orgasm.

The heat builds and builds within me, spreading out until I'm overwhelmed by the waves of what is obviously a prostate orgasm pumping through me.

My body seizes and I explode with orgasmic bliss, shooting jizz wildly in ropes of hot come that splatter across my chest and abs. Seconds later I feel him bury his beautiful cock up to his bear balls inside me and pulse with his own release, his dick twitching inside my clenching asshole with every spurt, pumping thick spunk deep into my anus.

His blissful roar mixes with my own elated moan in the tonal harmony of euphoric passion.

It takes a moment for Lorek to pull out. A stream of spunk cascades out of me to spill over the edge of the table and onto the floor below once he moves.

I catch him looking me over with care before I pull him close, not ready to give up the warmth of his strong, furry body just yet.

"That was amazing," I breathe.

"You're amazing," he rumbles into my ear, relaxing in my arms.

"I can barely believe this happened," I whisper in wonder, taking one of his claws between my fingers. "Hours ago I thought I was going to die horribly, and now I'm here with you, happier and more sated than I ever thought I could be."

He presses closer to me. "I know. I'm so glad I decided to maul Trexel Geistman today. Without Stellar Firma's acute incompetence, I never would have met you." 

Lorek pauses to consider his train of thought. "I should probably stop trying to hunt that guy down for a good mauling. If not for him, we'd never have met. Maybe I should send him a gift basket or something as a thank you."

"Send him a Graph Friend," I say, magnanimous in my post-orgasm endorphin haze. "An entire crate full of Graph Friends. Maybe they can help him find happiness." Maybe anything really is possible. Maybe the universe can be a kinder place than I'd thought it was. In the arms of my polar pal – my friend, lover, and confidante rolled into one sexy, musclebound ursine package – everything seems possible. 

Lorek pulls his head back just far enough to stare into my eyes, "I love you, David. I would never have known what I was missing without this kind of love in my life. You've opened me up to entirely new avenues of thought and helped me experience life in ways I didn't know were possible. Business is important, but a successful career alone wasn't fulfilling me. You've brought balance to my life, balance and boners, and I can already tell that's going to make the joys of business so much sweeter."

"I love you too, Lorek," I tell him, squeezing my arms around my business bear bae. "You've opened my heart and my anal passage in ways I'd never thought I'd get to experience. I can't wait to keep exploring this universe and all the exciting opportunities it presents with you.

Lorek and I embrace in the aftermath of our lovemaking. Maybe few things are certain in life. The lives of people, bears, and clones can end up where they'd least be expected to, and the course of a life can be driven down an entirely new path in a moment by making a single, crucial connection that changes everything. What I now know is that love is real, and I'm incredibly lucky to have it.

I know that no matter what, we have a long and brilliant future ahead of us.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I understand the nature of love and the varied complexities of its expression vis-à-vis anal ecstasy so much better now after having read several of Dr. Tingler's works on the subject. I can only hope that I have managed to inspire in you even a fraction of the response his prose elicited in me.


End file.
